


Doubt

by dreamsi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Persona 5 Dema Au, and had it in my drafts for a long ass time, dema au, kasumi and the others are just mentioned, sorry about that lol, sucky writing as well, this was just made on whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsi/pseuds/dreamsi
Summary: “Hope you haven't left without me."The vultures are quiet, even when a rebel sneaks in the shadows to spend the night with his hurt partner.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> {Sorta P5R spoilers??? Just Kasumis codename,,,nothin else lmao} But uhhh ye, this is a dema au fic,, cause im brainrotting rn. The whole Demaverse plot belongs to Twenty One Pilots,,good shit i just like how open this concept is,,,aLSO this is my interpretation of Dema!! So,,if its not accurate sorry lol,, but please enjoy my sucky writing sorry if its everywhere,,

The familiar dark cloudy sky shadowed onto the sector courtyard. The vultures were sheltered to protect themselves from the rain, but glaring away from the man that violated the curfew. That would be the case if this man didn’t already violate the perimeter code. The man that was a leader of the rebellion group that the bishops retaliate against and are wanted for acting against the words of Vialism. Ryuji was the leader of the Banditøs.

It was wild really. How he could lead a whole group of rebels that want to see the outside of the concrete walls where he was once trapped in this world of constant fear and anxiety. Yet here he is, still coming back to Dema with a group and getting a bigger group on his way back to the Trench with stolen supplies from the Dema storage. But tonight was different.

Two days ago, one of his own, a person he would call a partner, got captured once again by the hands of the high bishop. Identification Number 4686789, or Akira Kurusu, was in no way ready to go back to the camp yet, but that didn’t stop Ryuji from sneaking his way into the district and seeing him when the moon was high. He knew his way around from how many times he surveyed the courtyard to find ways to sneak people out, so it was a cakewalk. The rain just made it easier as he sneaked into the sector’s hallway without the death eaters noticing.

The hall to the rooms was dim. The rooms themselves bleak with gray and only a slim door to cover them. He worked quickly to go to the door that was covered with a thin curtain. His partner was on the other side as he tapped the code he memorized long ago. His smile dropped however when Akira revealed himself with his face littered in wounds. He pushed himself in and put his hands up to his face. 

“What the hell did those bastards do to you,” Ryuji snarled as he brushed against the cuts on Akira’s face before grazing against the black smears of fingerprints that were painted on the boy’s neck. “They still have a hold of you too, huh.”

Akira could only nod, not looking Ryuji in the eye as he still continued to look at the injuries.

“They are going away now, it’s just residue from the smearing. It’s not that bad.”

“Says the one with injuries on his face,” Ryuji snapped as he licked his own thumb and pushed roughly onto Aki’s neck, trying to rub away the rest of the smears. Akira tensed as he did so. That only fueled the rebel more.

“I swear. The next time I see that bitch and Akechi, Imma kill them both. The banditos and I… we can get you out tomorrow! We did it before we can do it again!”

“You can’t… _you know you can’t._ ”

The leader’s face dropped more as his eyebrows twitched in anger. He knew that he was right. _He knew._ It was too dangerous for the rest of the banditos to suffer the consequences just for one man. There has to be another way. 

.Ryuji snapped out of his quick thought as he felt the man he was holding shiver from a passing breeze. He sighed as he took off his yellow-taped jacket and put it on Akira. Kurusu just accepted it as he held his arms up for the sleeves to wrap him up in the others clothes. He could feel the rebels warmth as the hoodie warmed him. And Sakamoto realized that was his partners’ breaking point. He felt Akira sling himself over him, getting knocked back a bit as he felt arms wrap around him. He could feel the ragged pounding of his heart against his own, even with the thick sweater he had on, he could feel the anxiety Akira is feeling in his own bones.

“I...I can’t stand it anymore. It’s too much. The cleanings and the testimonies and the graves and it’s so much. I wanna be out there but I know I can’t. I wanna be there with Violet and Sojiro and Futaba and...and _you._ But I can't escape, they always come back and I just want to be happy for goddamn once and the only time I’m happy is when I’m in the trench. What is it Violet said once? ‘After all of the endless beauty that I saw out there, am I now convincing myself that I’m actually better off within these confines?’ I hate this gray hell, I wanna see the world with the others. How the hell is this home? Why do I feel so helpless all the time? Why is it the fact that I’m supposedly this…’chosen’ for Shido?? I’m nothing special. I just want to feel _something_ for once,” Akira cried, his sobs quiet as he hides them with a hand over his mouth, “I just want to feel again.”

Tears threatened to come out of Ryuji’s eyes. Damn this world and this. It isn’t fair. It’s funny, really, that’s what his own bishop said too. He remembers when Kamoshida broke his knee the night before Akira was transferred to the high bishop. He said that “life would never be fair” as he tried to comfort him, cause that’s what the bishops do. Comfort and reassurance after a cleaning and then whispering harsh threats to make sure it sticks. And he was right, _life isn’t fair_ and it never will be. How he would let the vultures rip him to pieces just to make it better, for the banditos, for Akira. He sat there, hearing Akira try to muffle his sobs to not alert his “neighbours” with the thin walls and slender doors. What hurts more is what Ryuji couldn't do. Being in Dema alone without backup is hard enough...impossible to just pick up Akira and drag him back to camp. He would, but he has too many people relying on him just to risk Akechi or even Shido following him back to the camp and just start dragging people back on their silver horses.

“What do you want Kira?”

A silent pause before a hushed whisper, “Can you stay the night. Please. You can leave before the vultures come back out. I just wanna rest with you near. Will make the nightmare disappear for the night.”

Ryuji smiled sadly as he breathed through his nose. “Of course. Violet will pick me up before the bishops are even up. We will take the tunnels.”

And for the first time that night, Akira smiled. Ryuji grinned as he got up and scooted more onto the bed. Kurusu moved over and laid down, letting the bandito leader collapse on top of him. 

“Oh! Do you need your jacket back,” The curly-haired male asked, motioning to the jacket he was wearing, “I know it’s cold in my room. Bishops made sure I got the cold sector and I don’t want to-“

“Actually it’s okay, I’m getting used to the winters in the trench. And I know how cold you get easily so I don’t mind,” Ryuji stammered before holding onto Akira tighter, “besides… you look cute in it anyways.” 

“Stop,” Akira groaned as a response, resulting in a short chuckle to come out of Ryuji. He could feel Akira snuggle more into his chest, his breaths slowing down a bit as sleep most likely took him. He wouldn’t be surprised however, after what those damn bishops did to him he would be knocked out too.

Ryuji peered over his shoulder and looked at the bright neon pillars in the middle of the room, the light of it shining against him. He didn't pay much attention to it when he first walked in, but now he realized how bright and harsh it was. No wonder why the bishops put it everywhere. It sticks out so much that he was sure that it would actually burn into someone's skin, make sure the cleanings and words of Vialism stick.

The blonde haired man shifted a bit to hide the cursed light from Akira. The neon wouldn’t bother Akira tonight, with the outcast man to cover him from the twisted cult that tries to twist his partners mind with each harsh lesson they teach. And even when the curly-haired boy woke up the next morning, alone with the death eaters calling outside and the new downfall of rain hitting the window of the cold building, a new sunflower was waiting on his dresser. A calling card that he will leave this damned city soon and join his partner at his true home.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on twitter bb's  
> Twitter: Grumpshiii  
> Scream at me if you want


End file.
